


i.....  didnt know anteaters were this expensive

by soliloqiy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animation, Art, Digital Art, Gen, not a fic !!, the anteater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloqiy/pseuds/soliloqiy
Summary: short techno animatic + little character study on how i view techno ig? secret Santa for @ Flaat✨#1278 in qar’s discord server https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm :>
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 7





	i.....  didnt know anteaters were this expensive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Habpy_Flaat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habpy_Flaat/gifts).



https://vimeo.com/493255985 Idk if that worked or not, we’ll see when its posted :0

also this is going to be a bit of brain storming on techno’s characterisation? so u can finish here if u want, that was the main thing (this will be mostly techno stuff and explaining) :))

also all /rp !!

okay so like my headcannon is that techno’s language of love is gift giving? but not because thats what it normally is, no, that him trying to make up for his loses, like Phil would? don’t get me wrong, I love Phil so much, but to me it always made sense that he was kind of deadbeat lmao. constantly travelling, there but no ✨there✨, yk? physically sometimes, but not always mentally. no shame to Phil, hes not a bad dad, just not exactly a good one. so instead of always trying to connect, bc of limited time, he would give the boys gifts from his travels. thats what techno associates w showing love now, giving other people materialistic gifts. because thats all he knows how to do, is to show affection through giving. sidenote!! maybe something to do w how he helped wil and tommy out w pogotpia :0. he felt he owed them a favour for something (it could be anything, maybe from Antarctic empire? (some old favour that techno feels indebted by)) also!!! I hc him as middle child, never the gifted wilbur who got attention from Phil bc hes the oldest, never tommy, who’s just constant energy and requires constant attention. he’s just techno. so he always felt left out, not as good as the other two, not someone phil could brag about to other people. no-one special. so he instead he would give them small gift, little objects to try and “repay them” for any favour that they do for him, big or small, if that makes sense?. 

and the way that connected to the doodle thing was like- he overhears Wil talking about anteaters, and goes, “wow. th-this is what I need to get him. he obviously has a passion for anteaters” (he doesnt know its a negative one lmfao, he just overheard something vague) and thats what he gets wil!! he goes all-out to purchase an anteater, bc he feels he needs to make-up for all the bad things hes done as a brother, but is too emotionally constipated to talk about it with wil :( he really cares about his brothers, and his family, he jsut doesnt know how to express that properly because he was never. raised. how. to. 

(Im so sorry I totally went off on a tangent lol but anyways I hoped u liked the small little animation thing! it was super fun to make :00) 

(also once more thank you so much nic for helping me w an idea!!)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah!!! It’s super short, but I really enjoyed making it :DD. I might actually write something about this later, but im not quite sure yet. If anybody’s interested, the prompt was “Sbi fic abt some sort of miscommunication Or a SMP holiday celebration”.  
> I also had Nic help me w ideas, they r so poggers go show them some love at nic_takes_ls !!
> 
> Anyways i hope u enjoyed it!! (also if ur not in the server already and wanna check it out, https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm is the invite link we are active and I think pretty cool)


End file.
